Leçons d'histoire
by Isila
Summary: Fic traduite de l'anglais. Se passe pendant la jeunesse des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir!
1. Une ennuyeuse leçon d'histoire

Disclaimer : les persos de cette fic appartiennent à Tolkien (tout le monde le sait, donc passons ce petit détail...), l'histoire appartient à Nilmandra et il ne me reste plus que la traduction.  
  
Leçons d'Histoire  
  
Chapitre1 :Une ennuyeuse leçon d'histoire  
  
Elrond se mit dans l'ombre de l'entrée près de la porte de la salle de classe où ses fils étaient en train d'apprendre. Il s'appuyait contre la charpente, comme il guettait le professeur qui enseignait à ses fils l'histoire d'Arda. Les jumeaux étaient manifestement peu intéressés par la leçon, essayant pourtant d'avoir l'air attentif et d'apprendre les faits et dates.  
  
« Quand a commencé le premier Âge d'Arda ? » Istuion adressa la question à Elrohir.  
  
« Quand les Noldor quittèrent les hommes et vinrent à Arda. » répondit Elrohir.  
  
« Elladan, pourquoi les Noldor quittèrent les hommes ? » Istuion se tourna vers son élève, qui était presque au bord de la table.  
  
« Parce qu'ils recherchaient leurs propres royaumes et terres. » soupira Elladan.  
  
« Nomme deux grandes forteresses des Elfes au premier Âge. »  
  
« Doriath » Elrohir fut le premier à répondre.  
  
« Gondolin » ajouta rapidement Elladan. « Savez-vous que Glorfindel vient de Gondolin ? Il combattait le Balrog sur le... »  
  
« Oui, je suis au courant de cela, mais ce n'est pas réellement le thème de cette leçon. » Istuion interrompit son élève. « S'il vous plaît, répondez seulement aux questions que je vous pose. »  
  
« Oui Istuion. » répondit Elladan.  
  
Elrond écouta encore quelques minutes, jetant un coup d'œil à ses fils situés près de la grande fenêtre à droite de la salle. Le soleil était éclatant après la nuit pluvieuse, les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres à l'extérieur de la maison., et les sons des Elfes chantant dehors détournaient l'attention des jumeaux de ce qu'ils étaient supposés apprendre. Elrond s'éclaircit la gorge pour révéler sa présence, puis entra dans la salle.  
  
« Père ! » Elladan et Elrohir crièrent simultanément. Les deux frères se levèrent puis regardèrent Istuion. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête pour signifier son accord, et les jumeaux s'avancèrent rapidement vers leur père.  
  
« Avez-vous faim pour le déjeuner, fils ? » Il sourit en voyant leurs visages radieux.  
  
« Oui, Ada ! » Elrond s'attendait à cette réponse, signe de la fin des leçons.  
  
« Glorfindel est à la maison et veut se joindre à nous. »  
  
Les jumeaux poussèrent des cris de joie à cette bonne nouvelle et se précipitèrent dans le hall. Elrond se tourna vers Istuion.  
  
« C'est la fin des leçons pour aujourd'hui. Elladan et Elrohir vont être occupés toute l'après-midi avec le retour de Glorfindel. »   
  
Istuion fronça les sourcils mais n'essaya pas d'argumenter avec le Seigneur d'Imladris. Ses leçons étaient soigneusement planifiées et il désirait les terminer. Il s'inclina légèrement et, lorsque Elrond fut sorti, il soupira. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à finir son programme concernant le Premier Age.  
  
« Glrofindel ! Glorfindel ! » Elrond pouvait entendre les cris excités de ses fils alors qu'ils saluaient le capitaine d'Imladris. Elrond se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris et vit ses fils entourer le puissant seigneur elfe, qui était agenouillé devant eux, acceptant leurs étreintes et salutations.  
  
Glorfindel était habillé d'une tunique d'un bleu crépusculaire et d'un pantalon, brodé de minuscules fleurs jaunes. Ses cheveux d'or étaient tressés dans un modèle qui avait été adopté depuis longtemps déja. Les fleurs et le modèle de tresse étaient tout ce que Glorfindel portait pour refléter son héritage. Il avait juré allégeance au haut Roi Gil-Galad depuis son retour dans la Terre du Milieu, puis à Elrond et au refuge d'Imladris. Membre aimé de la maison d'Elrond, Glorfindel était le favori des jumeaux.  
  
« Avez-vous vu Cirdan ? À quoi ressemble la mer ? Vous avez vu beaucoup de grands poissons? » Ces questions faisaient sourire Glorfindel.  
  
« Elladan, Elrohir, lavez-vous le visage et les mains et mettez-vous à table » Elrond éloigna doucement ses fils et les envoya dans la salle de toilette.  
  
« Ils ont grandi, Elrond » commenta Glorfindel en se levant. « Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à leur apprendre le maniement de l'épée. »  
  
Elrond sourit. « Etes-vous d'accord pour les instruire? »  
  
« Si vous le souhaitez ainsi » répondit Glorfindel, « je verrai à ce que des épées soient créées pour eux. »  
  
« Ils seront très excités, » répondit Elrond. « Je souhaite seulement qu'ils soient aussi fascinés avec leurs études."  
  
« Les enfants d'Elrond, le Maître du Savoir elfique, n'aiment pas leurs études? » demanda Glorfindel, étonné.  
  
« Leurs leçons d'histoire, du moins » admit Elrond.  
  
« Est-ce les leçons que leur père pourrait espérer?" s'enquit Glorfindel.  
  
« Non, leur père serait également soumis à la mémorisation des noms et des dates ! » rit Elrond. « Je dois parler à Istuion au sujet de leur enseigner davantage que la mémorisation des faits. Ils sont jeunes mais capables de comprendre les raisons des événements qui se produisent. »  
  
« Peut-être devriez-vous leur enseigner vous-même. » suggéra Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond considéra cette idée silencieusement. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, les jumeaux, revenus avec leur vigueur normale, se reposaient sur la table, leur visage et leurs mains lavés, attendant les adultes.  
  
« Peut-être. » répondit Elrond, pensif. « Mais peut-être que le capitaine et le puissant tueur de Balrogs de Gondolin pourraient leur enseigner aussi bien. »  
  
« Seulement si je peux leur enseigner ma manière. » répondit Glorfindel, acceptant ainsi le défi.  
  
Le front arqué, Elrond observa le guerrier riant. « Et quelle est votre « manière », dites-moi ? »  
  
« Vous devrez observer, mon ami. » Les yeux de Glorfindel scintillaient pendant qu'il s'asseyait entre les jumeaux. « Cirdan envoie à ses salutations à vous deux. Il veut savoir quand vous projetez de lui rendre visite, il pourrait vous raconter des histoires arrivées à votre père. »  
  
« Des histoires au sujet d'Ada ? » grimaça Elladan. « Ada n'a jamais fait de sottises ? Il n'a jamais.... »  
  
Elrond observa que Glorfindel avait commencé à raconter une histoire qu'il avait appris de Gil-Galad au sujet d'une sottise que Elrond avait faite par le passé. Son attention partiellement sur les trois conspirateurs, il vit Celebrían apparaître dans le hall et se déplaça pour l'escorter.  
  
« Meleth-nín, » Elrond embrassa sa main. « Je suis heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Je suis heureuse également. » répondit Celebrían. « La planification pour la plantation de ressort est dans les délais. Je suis bien satisfaite de l'aide que Erestor m'a fourni. Glorfindel! »  
  
Les yeux de Celebrían étaient tombés sur l'elfe à la chevelure d'or se reposant avec ses fils et elle marcha vers lui. Glorfindel se leva, embrassa sa main et déposa également un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
« Nana ! Glorfindel nous raconte une histoire au sujet d'Ada! » hurla Elrohir comme Elrond asseyait Celebrían, et Glorfindel retenait leur attention comme il les régalait les avec le conte qu'il avait récemment entendu de Cirdan.  
  
Elrond était silencieux, permettant à Glorfindel d'indiquer la version de Cirdan de l'histoire, qui dura tout le déjeuner. Il écoutait pendant que Glorfindel tissait dans l'histoire les noms et les descriptions des asiles du Falas, le rôle des bateaux de Cirdan et de Gil-Galad dans la sottise. Glorfindel finissait l'histoire pendant que les jumeaux terminaient leur déjeuner.  
  
« Je souhaite que nous ayons vécu au Premier Age. » Elrohir poussa du coude Elladan. « C'était si passionnant alors. »  
  
« S'ils pourraient être excusés, j'ai besoin de la présence des jumeaux pour une course importante. » demanda Glorfindel à Elrond en se levant.  
  
« Vous êtes excusés. » répondit Elrond face à l'espérance désireuse reflétée dans les yeux de ses enfants, puis ajouta pour Glorfindel. « Je vous joindrai plus tard. »  
  
Glorfindel sourit. « Laissez les robes longues. »  
  
Emmenant les jumeaux avec lui, Glorfindel se dirigea vers l'arsenal où ils étaient sur le point d'être équipés pour leur première formation à l'épée.  
  
« Que va-t-il se passer cet après-midi?" s'enquit Celebrían.  
  
« Glorfindel projette de les exercer au maniement des rames. » répondit Elrond. « Il a également accepté un défi pour aider à leur enseigner leurs leçons. J'ai l'intention de les observer cet après-midi, mais également d'être impliqué dans leur éducation dans ces deux secteurs. »  
  
Celebrían l'embrassa et se leva. « Mon père a pris la responsabilité de mon éducation. C'est un point important de mon enfance. Je suis heureuse que vous souhaitez faire ceci pour nos fils. »  
  
Celebrían observa qu'une brève ombre apparut sur le visage d'Elrond. Il la masqua rapidement, son visage redevenant impassible presque immédiatement. Son esprit toucha le sien, bien qu'elle puisse sentir le mur qu'il avait érigé pour se protéger contre une intrusion dans sa vie privée. Une douleur remplissait son coeur, une douleur accablante ressentie durant ses premières années. Celebrian se déplaça et massa les épaules de son époux. La tension disparut soulagé et elle le sentit se détendre sous ses doigts agiles.  
  
Elrond attrapa les deux mains de Celebrian, et l'attira à lui. Il embrassa légèrement l'intérieur de chacun de ses poignets, sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille, puis ses lèvres. Il sentit ensuite des baisers sensibles, la chiquenaude légère d'une langue contre le bout de son oreille et un souffle caressant sa nuque.  
  
Les bras lâchement enroulés autour de son cou, Celebrian le regarda dans les yeux et souleva fixement sa tête pour unir leur deux bouches, suçant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure Elrond lui rendit son baiser, sondant délicatement sa bouche et goûtant le vin de liqueur qu'ils avaient apprécié avec leur repas.  
  
« Je t'aime, Elrond Peredhil. » chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi, Celebrían. » répondit Elrond. « Merci. »  
  
Celebrían répondit en approfondissant le baiser. "Hervenn, adar, melethron, Hîr. » Elle l'embrassa doucement, une fois pour chaque mot. « Je dois retourner à Erestor. »  
  
Elrond la remit sur ses pieds, face à lui, et l'observa avec admiration pendant qu'elle sortait de la salle, écoutant le bruissement de ses jupes de soie au rythme de ses pas. La porte se ferma doucement derrière elle, et il la regarda fixement pendant un moment. Un sourire apparut brièvement sur son visage. Elle avait toujours su ce dont il avait eu besoin, connaissait les soucis qui avaient infesté son esprit. Elle était tout pour lui et lui avait toujours donné ce qu'il souhaitait - épouse, enfants, amis, le refuge protégé dans lequel ils avaient vécu - et il était assez fort pour surmonter les pertes qui s'étaient produites durant toute sa vie. Grâce à elle.  
  
Ceux qui l'avaient élevé l'aimaient, mais il n'avait pas eu la mère ou le père, la maison ou la sécurité en ces premières années. Il avait souhaité fournir ces choses à ses enfants; il avait souhaité leur enseigner tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'ils voudraient savoir. Glorfindel était exact. Il confiait pour l'instant cette tâche à des précepteurs; mais ils pourraient n'avoir aucun meilleur professeur que leur propre père ou ami aimé. Il leur enseignerait sa manière aussi bien.  
  
Elrond marcha jusqu'au champ herbeux où Glorfindel enseignait l'art du combat aux jumeaux. Elladan et Elrohir tenaient chacun une petite épée de formation dans leurs recouvrements, avec des tissus et des fioles d'huile à portée de la main Ils huilaient les lames, imitant les mouvements de Glorfindel aussi exactement comme possible. Elrond s'assit sur la pente de la légère colline, Glorfindel étant averti de sa présence mais pas ses fils. Il écouta Glorfindel décrivant aux jumeaux comment entretenir leurs lames, et pourquoi il était si important de fournir ce soin. La leçon finie, Glorfindel rengaina son épée, promptement imité par les enfants.  
  
« Qu'apprenez-vous avec Istuion? » demanda Glorfindel.  
  
La réponse d'Elladan fut presque inaudible. « Le Premier Âge. »  
  
« Vous ne semblez pas très heureux de ce sujet. » ajouta Glorfindel, un sourcil arqué comme il regardait fixement les deux elfes. « Au déjeuner vous avez dit que le Premier Age était passionnant et vous avez souhaité y avoir vécu. »  
  
« VOTRE premier âge est passionnant. Istuion ne l'est pas. » expliqua Elrohir.  
  
« Vraiment ? Vous savez pourtant tous les deux que nous parlons du même Premier Age? »  
  
Elladan rit. « Naturellement. »  
  
« Votre père est né au Premier Age. » les informa Glorfindel.  
  
« Notre Ada ? » Elrohir le regarda, incrédule.  
  
« Votre père et son frère jumeau. » continua Glorfindel.  
  
« Ada a un jumeau, comme nous ? »  
  
« Oui. Votre grand-mère, Elwing, a eu des frères jumeaux aussi. »  
  
Elladan se leva et se tint droit devant Glorfindel. « Nous avons une grand- mère appelée Elwing? »  
  
Glorfindel rit. « Oui, la mère de votre Ada a été appelée Elwing. Votre père ne l'a pas connue très bien cependant. »  
  
« Comment quelqu'un peut-il ne pas connaître sa Nana? » Elrohir s'approcha plus près de Glorfindel, confus.  
  
« Le Premier Age était très passionnant, mais c'était également, Elrohir, très tragique. » répondit Glorfindel. « Beaucoup d'elfes sont morts dans la Terre du Milieu pendant tout ce temps. Presque tous ceux qui sont restés ont perdu quelqu'un ils aimaient. Votre père a perdu ses grands-pères et ses parents quand il était encore enfant. »  
  
Les yeux d'Elrohir se remplirent de larmes. « Ada n'a pas un Ada ou une Nana ? Qui a pris soin de lui ? Qui l'a bordé dans son lit la nuit ? Vers qui est-il allé quand il était effrayé par le tonnerre? »  
  
Les yeux de Glorfindel rencontrèrent ceux d'Elrond pendant qu'il réconfortait Elrohir et le calmait. Il souhaita pouvoir fournir le même réconfort à Elrond, en sentant les restes d'une douleur profondément enfouie dans l'âme de son ami.  
  
« Votre Ada a eu d'autres personnes qui l'ont aimé et ont pris soin de lui, et il a eu son frère. Ils étaient aussi étroitement liés que vous deux. Votre Ada est un elfe très spécial; vous savez cela? »  
  
Deux petites têtes s'inclinèrent. Naturellement leur Ada était spécial. Il était leur Ada après tous.  
  
« Voulez-vous entendre une histoire sur l'enfance de votre Ada ? »  
  
« Oui! » Deux jeunes voix lui répondirent ensemble.  
  
« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas à l'intérieur dans mon bureau et je vous raconterai tout, où il fait gentil et chaud? » suggéra Glorfindel. Le soleil d'après-midi plongeait au-dessous des cimes d'arbres et la température avait chuté pendant que l'ombre se répartissait dans les champs.  
  
Glorfindel emmena les jumeaux à l'arsenal, où ils déposèrent leurs épées et équipement. Pendant qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment en pierre, ils aperçurent leur Ada.  
  
« Ada ! Glorfindel va nous raconter une histoire de votre enfance ! Vous voulez venir l'entendre? » Les jumeaux l'appelèrent, leurs deux voix formant les phrases bien que seulement un ait parlé à la fois. Ils étaient très bons pour deviner les pensées de l'autre.  
  
« Je voudrais beaucoup l'entendre. » répondit Elrond, amusé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Glorfindel, qui grimaça. « Après tout, Glorfindel ne connaît pas toute ma jeunesse. »  
  
« Vrai. » admit Glorfindel. « Cependant, j'ai de très bonnes sources d'informations. »  
  
Les quatre entrèrent dans le bueau de Glorfindel avec des boissons et s'assirent à leur convenance, les jumeaux assis à côté de Glorfindel pendant qu'il commençait son histoire.  
  
Hervenn ---------------- époux  
  
Ada -------------------- père Melethron---------------amant Hîr-----------------------seigneur 


	2. Le Silmarillion pour de jeunes elfes

Chapitre 2 : Le Silmarillion pour de jeunes elfes

Glorfindel observa Elladan et Elrohir pendant qu'il étalait une carte en travers de ses genoux et commença dans un souffle profond.

« Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas assez vieux pour cette histoire encore. »

« Glorfindel! » protestèrent les jumeaux.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous devez savoir pour comprendre ce qui s'est produit alors. » continua Glorfindel. « Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous rappeler tout ceci! »

« Glorfindel! »

« Etes-vous sûr ? Il y a beaucoup de noms d'hommes, d'elfes et de lieux à retenir ! » les avertit Glorfindel.

« Nous pouvons nous rappeler un bon nombre de choses!" Le ton d'Elrohir se fit suppliant. « S'il vous plaît Glorfindel ! »

Glorfindel fit une pause et les observa pendant un moment. « Bien, nous pouvons essayer. Mais vous devez promettre de m'arrêter et de poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose. Et plus tard nous étudierons cette carte. C'est la meilleure pour comprendre la géographie de la Terre du Milieu au Premier Âge. »

« Oui Glorfindel, nous promettons! » répondirent les jumeaux.

« Maintenant, où devrais-je commencer ? réfléchit Glorfindel, regardant le premier elfe, puis l'autre. « Bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune meilleure manière de commencer que. . le commencement. Mais vous êtes encore très jeunes. Peut-être le commencement est-il trop loin pour vous? »

« Non Glorfindel ! Tu peux commencer au début. Nous sommes très bons en histoire. » répondit Elrohir.

Glorfindel sourit. « Lorsque le Premier Âge a commencé, celui, que nous appelons Ilúvatar a chanté des êtres différents par leur esprit, chacun une représentation de sa pensée. Vous savez comment ces êtres se sont appelés ? »

« Les Valar! » répondit Elrohir.

« Les Valar ont pris une forme corporelle et ont créé Arda. Il y a sept rois du Valar et sept reines. Mais il y en avait un, un qui était aussi puissant que Manwë... »

« Melkor! » s'exclama Elladan. « C'était Melkor et il était mauvais ! »

« C'était Melkor. » répondit Glorfindel. Il fit une pause avant de continuer. « Vous savez pourquoi Melkor était mauvais? »

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête pour signifier leur ignorance.

« Il était jaloux. Quoique Melkor ait été un des plus puissants Valar, il était jaloux des autres Valar et de ce qu'ils avaient créés. Il s'est tourné vers la destruction des bonnes choses au lieu d'ajouter ses propres bonnes choses à Arda.

Glorfindel, après une courte pause, continua l'histoire. « Il y a d'autres êtres qui sont comme les Valar, qui agissent en tant que leurs aides et domestiques, appelés les Maias. Certains d'entre eux pensaient que Melkor était grand et ils ont voulu le servir, pour être comme lui. Vous savez qui étaient certains des domestiques de Melkor ? »

« Sauron. » chuchota Elladan.

« Oui, Sauron en était un. Mais il y en avait d'autres. »

Elrohir réfléchit pendant un moment. « Le balrog ? Le balrog que vous avez combattu? »

« Il y avait beaucoup de balrogs. » répondit Glorfindel. « Les balrogs étaient des domestiques de Melkor aussi. Il y avait également Ungoliant, l'araignée géante, et le vampire Thuringwethil. »

Les yeux d'Elladan s'élargirent et Elrohir frissonna, comme Glorfindel chuchota ces noms effrayants. « Melkor et ses domestiques se sont révoltés contre les Valar et ont combattu Arda, longtemps avant que les elfes ou les hommes se soient réveillés. La Terre du Milieu fut détruite par Melkor. Les grands arbres qui avaient fourni la lumière à Arda étaient détruits, les terres et les mers, ainsi que les logements des Valar. Ils se sont alors déplacé vers une nouvelle terre, qui s'est appelée... »

« Aman! » l'interrompit Elrohir.

Glorfindel sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux des jumeaux. « Oui Aman. Les Valar ont construit leurs maisons dans Valinor, et Yavanna a chanté les deux arbres. La lumière des arbres était belle et les Valar ont tourné toute leur attention à rendre Valinor beau. Qu'a crée Ilúvatar ensuite ? «

« Il a crée les elfes. » Les yeux d'Elrohir s'agrandirent d'excitation.

« Les elfes sont les premiers-nés des enfants d'Ilúvatar. Autrefois, après le déplacement des Valars à Aman, les premiers-nés se sont réveillés en Terre du Milieu. Ils se sont réveillés sous les étoiles que Varda, Elbereth comme nous l'appelons, avait créées, et ils ont aimé le crépuscule. Mais il y avait encore des endroits mauvais en Terre du Milieu, et c'était Melkor qui a su le premier que les elfes s'étaient réveillés. Vous pensez que Melkor avait aimé les elfes ? »

« Non. » chuchota Elladan. « Je pense qu'il a essayé de les détruire. »

« Vous avez raison, Elladan. Melkor et ses créatures mauvaises ont capturé certains des elfes. Ils les capturaient lorsque les elfes s'aventuraient seuls loin de la sûreté de leur groupe. »

« Les Valars auraient du les aider ! » s'indigna Elrohir.

« Les Valars les ont aidés. » répondit Glorfindel. « Ils sont allés faire la guerre contre Melkor, réussissant finalement à le capturer et à l'emprisonner à Mandos. Mais même si Melkor était vaincu, le mal régnait encore en Terre du Milieu Alors les Valar ont proposé aux elfes de venir à Aman. Plusieurs des elfes ont décidé d'y aller. Savez-vous comment on a appelé cela ? »

« Le Grand Voyage! » s'exclama Elrohir. « Nous avons appris cela. »

« Quelques elfes étaient peu disposé à y aller... »

« Les Avari! »

« Exact ! » Glorfindel rit, ses deux élèves maintenant debout devant lui. « Les Avari étaient ceux peu disposés à faire le voyage. Savez-vous quel genre d'elfes a fait le voyage ? »

« Noldor!» cria Elrohir.

« Teleri! » ajouta Elladan.

« Vous en connaissez des choses ! » les complimenta Glorfindel. « Vous vous rappelez si tous ces elfes accomplirent le voyage? »

« Pas tous. » répondit Elrohir, essayant de se rappeler ceux qui n'avaient pas accompli le voyage.

« Une partie des Teleri est restée, et c'est importante pour notre histoire. Ils sont restés et se sont fixés ici, dans le Beleriand. » Glorfindel leur montra un point sur la carte. « Ces elfes qui sont restés sont connus sous le nom de Moriquendi. »

« Pourquoi ils sont restés? » demanda Elladan.

« Car il y avait beaucoup à voir en Terre du Milieu et ils l'ont aimée. Dans le cas d'un des rois elfes, Elwë, il était resté parce qu'il a rencontré la Maia Melian et est tombé amoureux d'elle. Ils se sont établis à Doriath, dans le Beleriand. Le Beleriand est cette terre située à l'ouest des montagnes bleues. A gauche se trouve aujourd'hui ce petit morceau de terre que nous appelons Lindon. Tous les elfes du Beleriand ont considéré Elwë, plus tard appelé Thingol, comme leur Roi. »

Les jumeaux étudièrent la carte du Beleriand, retenant les lignes que Glorfindel leur montrait et qui délimitaient les rivages de la mer.

« Maintenant, quels elfes sont venus en Terre du Milieu au début du Premier Âge? »

« Les Noldor! » répondit Elladan. « Nous avons appris cela aujourd'hui! »

« C'est exact, Elladan. » confirma Glorfindel. « Vous savez pourquoi les Noldor sont venus en Terre du Milieu? »

« Pas exactement. » admit Elladan.

« Finwë était le roi des Noldor dans Aman. » poursuivit Glorfindel.

« Nous sommes liés au Roi Finwë. » comprit Elrohir.

« Oui, vous avez compris. » Glorfindel sourit. « Finwë a eu un fils appelé Fëanor. Fëanor était très doué pour créer des choses, et il a fait trois grands bijoux. Ces bijoux contenaient la lumière des arbres de Valinor. Connaissez-vous le nom de ces bijoux? »

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête.

« C'était les Silmarils. Ils étaient beaux, incapables d'être endommagés ou détruits. Dans les Silmarils était le destin d'Arda, de la terre, de la mer et de l'air. »

Elladan et Elrohir étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Glorfindel, passionnés par son histoire.

« Melkor a servi son temps, trois âges dans la stabilité de Mandos avant que Manwë l'ait libéré. Melkor est retourné vivre parmi les elfes et le Valars dans Aman, et il a feint d'être utile et bon. Mais il était mauvais, et il cherchait une manière de nuire aux elfes et aux Valars. Il a voulu les Silmarils. Ainsi il a commencé des recherches et créa un malaise parmi les elfes, particulièrement les Noldor. »

« Mais Fëanor gardait jalousement les Silmarils et n'a pas voulu que tous puissent les contempler ou les toucher. Melkor l'a alors dupé en lui disant que les Valar désiraient les bijoux. Alors Fëanor emmena ses sept fils avec lui et s'installa dans la ville de Valmar où ils avaient longtemps demeuré et ils ont formé une nouvelle terre appelé Formenos où Fëanor a pensé qu'il pourrait mieux protéger son trésor. »

« Un grand festin fut organisé, et tous les Valar et elfes s'en occupèrent. Melkor et Ungoliant en profitèrent et détruisirent les deux arbres de Valinor. La seule manière pour que la lumière revienne serait de rapporter cette lumière des Silmarils. Tandis que Fëanor se demandait s'il renoncerait aux Silmarils, Melkor et Ungoliant allèrent à Formenos, et là, tuèrent le Roi Finwë, le père de Fëanor. C'était le premier meurtre.

Ungoliant prit les trésors de Fëanor et Melkor vola les Silmarils. Melkor et Ungoliant revinrent ensuite à Angband, l'ancienne forteresse de Melkor en Terre du Milieu. Là ils se combattirent pour la garde des Silmarils, et Melkor gagna quand un Balrog se réveilla et l'aida à défaire Ungoliant. Melkor s'établit ensuite comme roi du monde et plaça les Silmarils sur sa couronne.

Fëanor, dans sa peine de la mort de son père et de la perte des Silmarils, incita les elfes Noldor à se révolter contre les Valars. Fëanor et ses fils, et quelques autres, firent le serment de rechercher les Silmarils et de se venger de ceux qui les avait volés.

Alors les Noldor se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où les Teleri ancraient leurs bateaux. Ils n'aideraient pas les Noldor. Vous savez ce que Fëanor a fait alors? » Glorfindel tenait l'attention des jumeaux en haleine.

« Fëanor et ses fils combattirent les Teleri et les tuèrent. C'était la première fois que des elfes ont tué des elfes. Les Noldor qui avaient tué les Teleri volèrent leurs bateaux et naviguèrent à Beleriand. Pour cette raison, les Valars ont exilé Fëanor et tout les Noldor qui l'avaient suivi de Valinor et leur dirent que s'ils partaient, ils ne pourraient pas revenir. Beaucoup des Noldor qui n'avaient ni juré ni tué ne voulurent pas être séparé de leurs parents, et ainsi les suivirent. C'était un long et terrible voyage. »

« Glorfindel ? » demanda Elrohir.

« Oui Elrohir ? »

« Vous êtes un Noldo ? »

" Oui Elrohir. »

« Glorfindel? »

« Oui Elrohir? »

« Vous avez prêté serment ? »

« Non, Elrohir. Et je n'ai tué personne. Je les ai suivi en Terre du Milieu, ainsi que votre grand-mère Galadriel. »

Les jumeaux devinrent silencieux, considérant cette information.

« Glorfindel, ça veut dire que ne pouvez plus aller à Valinor ? » demanda doucement Elladan.

« Non, Elladan. Manwë a annulé l'exil à la fin du Premier Âge - nous pouvons tous aller à Valinor maintenant. »

Les jumeaux sourirent, soulagés.

« Quand vous êtes-vous déplacé à Gondolin? » demanda Elrohir, voulant que l'histoire continue.

« Les princes Noldor ont crée divers royaumes et terres dans le Beleriand. Turgon, le fils de Fingolfin, qui était le deuxième enfant du Roi Finwë, construisit la forteresse de Gondolin. J'ai vécu là parce que j'étais un parent par la lignée de ma mère Indis de Fingolfin »

« Glorfindel, c'était une passionnante histoire. » Elrohir considéra son ami avec crainte.

« Nous n'avons même pas commencé l'histoire Elrohir! » Le rire de Glorfindel remplit la salle. « Maintenant vous savez qui sont les personnes principales du Premier Âge et pourquoi elles font partie du Premier Âge. Demain je vous parlerai de l'avenir des hommes et 400 ans plus tard votre Ada naîtra ! »

Elladan et Elrohir le regardèrent fixement, sous le choc. « 400 ans? » murmura du bout des lèvres Elladan à Elrohir.

« Glorfindel, pouvez-vous nous en dire davantage? » lui demanda Elrohir.

Glorfindel but un verre d'eau et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Elrond, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'histoire. Elrond s'était levé avec élégance et était sorti de la salle pendant un moment, avant de retourner dans la pièce.

« Le dîner sera bientôt servi. » annonça Elrond.

Deux visages se tournèrent vers Glorfindel, qui roula les yeux avant de répondre. « Bien, je devine que je dois continuer plus tard, si vous êtes si insatiable dans votre soif pour la connaissance. La prochaine partie exigera que nous dessinons quelques arbres généalogiques. »

Les jumeaux le dévisagèrent et Glorfindel sourit. « Qui est votre lignée. »

Il prit du parchemin et de l'encre, avant de continuer.

« Il y avait trois maisons principales des Edain. Vous êtes les descendants directs de la maison de Bëor et de la maison de Hador. Votre généalogie est très spéciale, vous êtes des descendants des hauts Rois Finwë des Noldor, Ingwë des Vanyar, et Olwë et Elwë des Teleri ; les hommes Bëor et Hador, et la Maia Melian. Il n'y a personne d'autre comme vous en Terre du Milieu. »

Elladan et Elrohir baillèrent. Glorfindel sourit et prit une bouteille d'encre avant de commencer à noter.

« Finwë était votre arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-père du côté de votre père.

Ingwë est le père de votre arrière arrière arrière grand-mère.

Olwë est votre arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-oncle du côté de votre mère.

Elwë et Melian sont vos arrière arrière arrière grands-parents du côté de votre père.

Barahir de la Maison de Bëor est votre arrière arrière arrière grand-père du côté de votre père.

Hador est votre arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-père du côté de votre père »

Il y a eu deux mariages entre elfes et Edains dans l'histoire - Lúthien et Beren, et Idril et Tuor. Ils sont vos arrière arrière grand-parents et arrière grand-parents, respectivement.

Vous avez le sang des Noldor, des Vanyar, et des Teleri.

Votre grand-père du côté de votre père, Eärendil, est l'étoile de matin et de soirée. »

Glorfindel finit le diagramme et grimaça en voyant les regards assommés sur les visages des jumeaux. Ils regardèrent fixement le papier pendant quelques instants, leurs petits doigts comptant les générations. Elrohir se tourna vers son père.

« Ada, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas expliqué notre arbre généalogique ? »

Elrond essaya de ne pas rire, mais n'y parvint pas. « Je suis désolé, Elrohir. Il n'a jamais semblé si embrouillant jusqu'à ce que Glorfindel essaie de l'expliquer. »

Glorfindel jeta un regard noir à Elrond, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de redoubler son rire.

« Allons manger maintenant, nín-ions. » parvint finalement à dire Elrond « Ensuite vous prendrez un bain et au lit. »

Elrohir et Elladan se regardèrent, puis leur père, puis Glorfindel et se mirent à rire eux aussi.

« Glorfindel, nous ne pouvons pas attendre jusqu'à demain. » avertit Elrond. Glorfindel était en effet le destinataire d'étreintes enthousiastes.

« Nous sommes si heureux, vous êtes à la maison. » disaient les jumeaux.

nín-ions ----------- _mes fils_  
pen-neth----------_ jeunes_


End file.
